Take Out The Ringleader
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects The survivors will personally answer a survey on what they feel of their competition. Once the answers have been tallied, Jeff will then ask the same questions, but this time, the survivors will have to guess what the tribe answered as a majority, which might differ from their personal answer. Each correct answer entitles a survivor to chop one rope of another tribe member. If a survivor loses all his three ropes, the trapdoor his dummy is standing on will open, sending the dummy to a pit of fire, eliminating him from the challenge. Last person with an intact dummy wins immunity. 'Winner: '''Jillian Story Night 30 The Omniglot tribe returns from Tribal after blindsiding Mick. Guylan brings together Barbie, Nick and Bailey and says that they will stick with each other until the Final Four. While Barbie and Bailey agree, Nick is unsure because he would be at the bottom. Franklin, Laura and Jillian then discuss the next vote. They will try to pull in Nick to gain majority. Day 31 The tribe wakes up to their rice bag almost empty. Guylan comments that they need the auction soon so they can get more rice. Jillian ignores him and cooks more rice. Franklin and Laura go to treemail. The duo talk about Guylan and his powerful position. Laura suggests that they vote Guylan next. They then open up treemail and pull out seven wallets. Laura screams in delight. Her screams are heard back at camp. Franklin and Laura return with the wallets and hand them out. The final 7 arrive at the auction and begin the bid. As the auction closes, Nick wonders why Guylan didn’t allow him to get a letter from home. At camp, the four who received letters begin to read them. Laura is overcome with emotion when she reads that her husband was promoted. Franklin, Jillian and Nick sit in the shelter, jealous of those who got letters. Jillian then tells Nick that Barbie and Bailey are Guylan’s Final Three plan and they need to be taken out. Nick considers the option. Guylan sees that Jillian is talking to Nick, which causes him to worry. Later in the day, Guylan pulls Nick aside and tells him that he gave Laura letters from home because she misses her family and would want to hear from them. While Nick says it’s alright, he is still unsure if he will vote with Guylan at the next Tribal. Day 32 Laura is the first to wake up. She takes out the letter from home from under her pillow and reads them again. Meanwhile, Guylan solidifies his final three plan with Barbie and Bailey. They all say they will never vote each other out. Franklin then pulls Bailey aside at the well. Franklin asks if she would vote out Barbie due to her being well-liked by everyone besides Jillian and could be a big threat to the jury. Bailey shoots down the idea instantly. Bailey tells Barbie about her conversation. Barbie can’t help but chuckle at Franklin’s attempt. At camp, Barbie tells Franklin that his plan was absurd. Nearby, Nick watches with disgust. Day 33 The final 7 meet with Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Jeff them explains that for Jillian’s advantage, she will get a fourth rope tied to her dummy. Everyone is shocked to see Jillian win. The final seven return to camp and the two alliances of three (Guylan, Barbie, Bailey vs Franklin, Laura, Jillian) break up to talk strategy, leaving Nick in the middle. Guylan says they should vote for Franklin for being a bigger threat in immunity challenges. The two girls agree. Meanwhile, Franklin, Laura and Jillian agree to vote for Guylan for being in control. Laura says that she will talk to Nick. Laura meets with Nick at the water to talk strategy. She says Franklin, Jillian and herself are voting Guylan and he should to. Nick responds by saying he would like at least a say in the vote. Laura assures him that he will get a say at the next vote but Guylan is the biggest threat in the game. Nick leaves to think about it. Guylan then meets with Nick and tells him to vote Franklin for being a physical threat. Nick is annoyed that he doesn’t get a say in either alliances voting plans. Guylan and Franklin meet with each other and say that they are voting for the other. They shake hands and say ‘May the best man win’. Guylan begins to consider using his idol. Guylan’s eyes shoot towards Nick, who is still contemplating his choice. At Tribal Council, Guylan states that while they voted out their own last night, it is still a Ha’apai versus Niua game. Franklin disagrees because Nick has become the swing vote between both alliances. Laura states that his own allies voted out his closest ally last time and will do it to him when they don’t need him. When asked what criteria there is in choosing, Nick states that both alliances offer the same placement: 4th.When asked if he made up his mind, Nick says he has. They are then called to vote. Guylan chooses to not use the idol. When the votes are read, there are 3 votes Guylan and 3 votes Franklin. Nick’s vote is revealed to be for Franklin, disappointing the Niua Three. Franklin gets up and gives his torch to Jeff. Jillian shoots an angered glare towards Nick. Jeff then says that the endgame is in sight and things are about to heat up. The Final Six then leave Tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... *The power begins to get to Guylan's head. *The Final Six finally see their loved ones. *Someone's mouth may end their chances at becoming the Sole Survivor! Author's Notes